


Mysteries Are Meant To Be Solved

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All but Harry/Ginny, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Godmother Hermione Granger, Grown Up Golden Trio, Harry Potter Next Generation, Non-Canon Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They're destined to be together, Under the same title, cute fic, what can i say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Severus Potter never met his Godmother. So, no one can blame him if he was angry at that fact, right? Wait, why did Edward Lupin was blushing? And was James sported a bruised cheek? Hogwarts was going nuts. His home should be his safe sanctuary, right? So why did his kind-of dead grandparents, Ted's dead father, and dead Sirius Black was eating breakfast on Potter Cottage? Oh my, this was going better and better. Was Ted, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna in love with Nott siblings? This has to be the craziest thing that happened to that poor, poor boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysteries Are Meant To Be Solved

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : You don't see the name theablue in Harry Potter books, right? If you did, well ... Its fake ...

**Chapter One = Intoduction**

* * *

Green eyes clashed with identical green eyes. “Albus Severus” He heard his father’s admonishing. “What, Dad?” He asked, glaring at the clear green eyes. Harry Potter sighed at his stubborn son. “Al, you know that what had your friend told you is wrong. Your Godmother loves you very much” Harry soothed his son. “She never _ever_ met with me” Albus couldn't help but sounded bitter.

            To Albus’s surprise – and chagrin – his father started to chuckling. His mother, Ginny Potter nee Weasley appeared from the kitchen, with white apron on and an towel to cleaned her hand. She slumped rather ungracefully to the couch beside his father and raised her perfect red eyebrow. “What’s so funny? I swear that you two are talking about Mione” Ginny paused, “and that angsty attitude is yours” Ginny nudged her husband.

            “Oh, now we’re talking about bad influence? You teach them how to play dirty and I didn’t even objected!” Harry pouted at his wife. That pout reminded Ginny strongly to Albus. “Okay, back to the topic and don’t you dare cutting me Harry James!” Harry closed his jaw, admitted defeat. “But my Godmother never met me, Mum, may as well she didn’t exist” Albus knew it’s out of line, and rude.

            “Albus Severus, your Godmother loves you so very much. The proof is, look at this” Ginny patiently waited for Albus to take her offer. Eventually, Albus cave in and made himself comfortable in his mother’s lap while taking the photo album that he only saw once or twice. He opened the cover, carresing the soft paper. The first picture was his mother and father holding a small bundle.

            “That’s James” Harry explained quietly. Albus had to blink his eyes. What? This small, innocent looking bundle was his prankster, annoying, jerk-face of a brother? Sensing his inner turmoil, Ginny rolled her eyes and flipped the page. There’s a picture of his dishevelled mother, a young woman his fathers age with honey curls, cinnamon eyes, pale skin, and tall stature. She’s holding the same bundle and his mother is smiling.

            “Your Godmother, Hermione Granger, and you. Do you know that she’s actually the one that delivered James, you, and Lily to the world? Apparently your mother have a knack for ruining Mione’s plans with her labour” Harry grinned teasingly. Ginny glared at Harry with her chocolate eyes, promising revenge. “Three times, Mum? Wow, you really did like to bothered Hermione, don’t you?” Albus cheekily retorted.

            Ginny kissed the back of his head before ruffling his already messy hair to be even more messier. Harry explained every pictures that they have seen, and Albus’s accusation of his Godmother – Aunt Mione – never ever met him dispersing into thin air. What really shocked him into silence is the picture of Edward Lupin aka Teddy his Godbrother with his Godmother sitting next to each other pulling faces at one another.

            “Wow” commented Albus, feels slightly awkward. Harry and Ginny just smiled at their son fondly. “Come on kiddo, let’s pack your stuff for Hogwarts” Harry stood up, offering his hand for Ginny to help her stand. Ginny accepts. “Okay, Dad” Albus rushed to upstairs. Unbeknown to Harry and Ginny Potter, Albus didn’t leave the album behind. He buried it underneath the pile of clothing on his trunk.

            Harry leaned to Albus’s doorframe, breathing in Albus’s signature scent. He always loved the scent of his kids. “Dad, can I bring my broomstick?” Harry hid a small smile. Quidditch megalomaniac. ‘I wonder what Hermione will say about this’ he thought, before answering cheerily to his youngest son, “Nope”. Albus pouted. “Let’s go, Al, before James, Lily, and Teddy eats all the cookies” “ **NO!** ”.

            Unknown to the three member of Potter family, James Sirius Potter and Edward Remus ‘Teddy’ Lupin had secretly listening their conversation. Teddy frowned at this. “Don’t Al have met Aunt Mione before?” He was sitting Indian style on the floor. James furrowing his brow. “Aunt Mione. Me and Lils already met her three times, and she’s fun to be around” James stated, looked serious for once.

            No pun intended. Got it? James _Sirius_ and looked  _serious_. “I wonder why Al never met Aunt Mione? I’ll floo Aunt Mione, then” Teddy decided. “Uh please. You just want to see your crush Elizabeth” teased James, making Teddy’s face and hair blushed bright pink. “Shut up James before I’ll tell people about your crush to ....” Teddy looked at James with meaning in his eyes. James blushed.

            Teddy closed the door in living room thats connecting the living room with the other rooms before grabbing a generous handful of floo powder. Before he threw it, he used a quiet, “ ** _Incendio_** ” to made the fireplace burning.Took a deep breath, Teddy threw the floo powder and yelled, “Nott Mansion!”. He stuck his head only to the fire, and saw an unimpressed eleven year old boy.

            “Why in the name of Merlin are you here, Lupin?” He scowled unfriendly. “I need to see your Mum. Could you tell her to come here?” Teddy asked, trying to make his love's little brother at least tolerated him. The eleven year old brunette scowled again, but he spun on his heels and heading towards the insides of Nott Mansion. Teddy observed the warm colours on the walls and the furnitures. There’s pictures on the tables, and rugs covering the floor.

            “Teddy! What brings you to my humble aboard?” His Godmother cheerfully greeted him, her Healer robe still covered her body. “Aunt Mione! Nice to meet you” Teddy grinned wolfishly, showing his pearly white teeth. “Nice to meet you too, Ted. Look at you! All grown up! Next thing that I know will be my sweet kids walking down the alters” Hermione ‘Granger’ joked, eyes twinkling. Teddy blushed. He knew his Godmother and her not-too-subtle implies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic. Well, no actually, since I had, in fact, published this fic to Fanfiction. So yes. This fic is updated, hopefully, once a week. I will tried my best to keep long chapters, but a writer have her limits. Adieu!


End file.
